¿Todo vuelve a empezar?
by ProudLightwood
Summary: Fanfic Sizzy. CONTIENE SPOILERS DE COHF. Hay momento de otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Lo principal es que **CONTIENE SPOILERS DE COHF.** La idea de este fic es Sizzy, aunque también tendrá momento de otras parejas. El argumento del fic es:

La llegada de la nueva tutora al Instituto de Nueva York ha revuelto un poco todo. Su extraño interés hacia Simon, hace que Isabelle esté celosa todo el tiempo. Clary tampoco está muy contenta con la amistad de ella y Jace. Y Magnus... siempre se comporta extraño en presencia de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_** ¡Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo. Me gustaría que si quisierais que continuara me dejéis un review. Además, las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas. ¡Aquí está el capítulo!**_

* * *

_La llegada de la nueva tutora_

''Te quiero, Isabelle. No recuerdo todo, pero recuerdo eso, y sé que nunca lo voy a olvidar'' esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Isabelle una y otra vez. Aún no se podía creer su propia reacción antes estas palabras. Había salido casi corriendo, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca.

De eso ya había pasado unas semanas, el mismo día en el que Simon había bebido de la Copa Mortal y se había convertido en Nefilim. Desde entonces ya ni había vuelto a verle. Habían vuelto al Instituto de Nueva York y cuando Simon venía por la tarde para su entrenamiento, ella no salía de su habitación. Permanecía allí con la puerta cerrada.

En algunos momentos, había llegado a escuchar su voz, tras su puerta, llamándola, pero ella no había contestado.

Hoy tendría que verle. Hoy llegaba un nuevo tutor al Instituto, y todos los cazadores de sombras menores de 18 debían de estar en el entrenamiento. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Fuera de esta, podían oírse las voces de Jace y Clary, también la de su madre.

-¿Entonces es una chica? -se oyó decir a Jace.

-Ajam, de 20 años, muy joven, pero buena.

En ese momento, Izzy decidió que era momento de entrar en la biblioteca. No se esperaba que Simon estuviera ahí, no aún. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sofás, al lado de Clary. No tenía buen aspecto, tenía bastantes ojeras, estaba más flaco. Aunque también se fijó en que ahora sus músculos estaban más marcados y deseó poder tocar esos brazos, para luego pasar a ese abdomen, que debería de estar también bastante trabajado...

La chica apartó la mirada cuando la cabeza de Simon se giró para contemplarla. Pudo notar su mirada en ella hasta que un portal apareció en la biblioteca, para que luego pasase una chica a través de él.

Ella era unos 5 cm más alta que Isabelle. Su pelo era rubio, unos ojos casi del mismo azul que los de Alec. La chica era guapa, muy guapa.

-Hola- saludó la recién llegada con una sonrisa- Soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Starwalker. Tú debes de ser Maryse- dijo refiriéndose a la mujer- tú, tú debe de ser Jace, tú la hija de Valentine...

-Prefiero que me llamen Clary- le cortó la chica.

-Oh, lo siento, Clary. Él debe debe de ser Simon, el ex vampiro diurno y tú...-dijo refiriéndose a Isabelle- lo siento, pero no sé quien eres

-Soy Isabelle Lightwood-contestó algo molesta la chica.

-Encantada entonces-la chica le sonrió. -¿Os importaría que empecemos con el entrenamiento mañana? Así puedo instalarme y acomodarme en mi habitación.

-Claro, no te preocupes, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites- la que contestó fue Maryse.

-Muchas gracias-le sonrió y salió de la biblioteca, seguida de la directora del Instituto, quien le enseñaría cual era su habitación en el Instituto.

Tras ellos, salieron Clary y Jace, que, por unos comentarios que había oído Isabelle, hoy comerían con la madre de Clary.

En la biblioteca solo estaban Simon y ella. La chica pudo notar la mirada de él sobre ella, quien empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Simon estaba frente a ella.

-Izzy-le dijo, sonaba triste- ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué... ni siquiera me miras?

-Yo... Simon, yo tengo que irme, no me apetece hablar.

-¡No te apetece hablar desde hace semanas! Al menos creo que me merezco una explicación.

-Te la mereces, solo es que... ni siquiera lo sé ni yo-admitió la chica después de unos segundo- lo siento, sé que no te mereces esto, pero...

El chico de los ojos marrones avanzó hacia la chica, quien tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, terminó acorralada entre él y la pared.

-Entonces dame una respuesta.- una de las manos de Simon se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica, hasta llegar a su nuca. -Estoy enamorado de ti, Izzy

Los labios del chico se acercaban a los de ellas, mientras que sus ojos no se apartaban unos de los otros.

-Yo también te...

-Perdonad, chicos, no sabía que aún estabais aquí- apareció su nueva tutora tras la puerta- ni mucho menos que estuvierais... ocupados. Solo es que creo que se me cayó el pañuelo por aquí y quería recuperarlo.

Simon se separó de Isabelle nada más escuchar la primera palabra de Elizabeth, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La chica de pelo negro tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando como la chica que acababa de entrar, recuperaba su pañuelo y con una leve sonrisa hacia Simon, salía de la habitación.

Izzy miró al chico, encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos marrones. Quien se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero esta vez no intentó alejarse. Agarró de su camiseta y tiró de él hacia ella, para besarle con ferocidad.

-Yo también te quiero-murmuró sobre los labios del chico antes de volverlo a besar, como si eso fuera lo más importante en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, me han hecho mucha ilusión. Respecto a la pregunta de RonaldGarcia91, la respuesta está en este capítulo :)**_

* * *

**El entrenamiento**

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado Elizabeth. Maryse y Robert Lightwood habían viajado a Idris. En el Instituto, solo había practicado entrenamiento físico, hoy tenían su primera clase teórica. Estaban en la biblioteca, esperando a por su tutora. En uno de los sofás, estaban Clary, y Jace, este último, tendido, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la chica, quien estaba tocándole el pelo distraídamente.

Alec, estaba en sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada sobre la mesa de su madre y su vista fija en el móvil. Estaba enviando mensajes y recibiéndolos, y seguramente con Magnus, pues de otras formas no podría haber tenido ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En otro de los sofás, estaba Isabelle, medio dormida. La noche anterior había salido con Simon y no había llegado muy temprano, o sí, como quiera que se mirara.

Jace, que observaba a la morena desde el sofa, sonrió al verla con los ojos cerrados y tras levantarse, sigilosamente, puso su mano sobre la boca y la nariz de la chica, quien se despertó de un gran susto.

-¡Jace!-gritó Izzy en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el rubio, quien riendo a carcajadas se estaba alejando del sofá donde se encontraba la chica.

-Quizás si no te acostaras tan tarde...- dijo Alec quien también reía.

Isabelle miró a Clary, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reír. La morena se irguió en en sofá, se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Jace, mientras pensaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en intentar cogerlo sin que él se escapara.

Justo en ese momento, entró Elizabeth junto a Simon, quienes también venían riendo. Izzy desvió la vista hacia ellos, alzando una ceja hacia su novio, quién le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien, buenos días -le sonrió la tutora a todos.- Hoy daremos nuestra primera clase sobre lenguas demoniacas. Ya veo que estáis muy contentos por empezar -ironizó mientras pasaba la vista por cada uno de los nefilim que estaban allí.

-El único que presta atención a las clases es Alec y está aquí solo porque no puede separarse de mí...

-O porque te pasaste toda la tarde de ayer pidiéndomelo y me quitaste el móvil alegando que si no te acompañaba le pasaría lo mismo que le pasó a mi anterior móvil-le interrumpió Alec mientras se levantaba y iba hacia el sofá que estaba ocupado por su parabatai.

-Quizás algo de eso sea verdad-le sonrió Jace al nefilim de ojos azules .

La clase de lenguas demoniacas transcurrió de forma tranquila. De vez en cuando, Isabelle dormitaba sobre el hombro de Simon quien la despertaba con un suave codazo. Jace estaba ocupado jugando con el pelo de Clary, quien hacía su máximo esfuerzo para intentar prestar atención. Y Alec, como siempre, se enteró de cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado su tutora.

* * *

Cuando habían terminado las clases, aún faltaba una hora para la comida, así que Isabelle y Simon se encerraron en la habitación de la chica. Ambos estaban tumbados sobre la cama, la cabeza de la nefilim reposada sobre el pecho del otro, quien estaba tocándole el pelo lentamente.

-Izzy.

-¿Si?-la chica abrió los ojos, en algún momento, Simon creyó que se había dormido.

-Había pensado que, quizás, ahora que lo hemos arreglado todo... podría venir al Instituto. Luke y Jocelyn son muy hospitalarios, pero no quiero molestarlos.

-Claro, así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos... -dijo mientras se incorporaba y se colocaba sobre el chico.

Su novio sonrió.

-Eso suena genial-juntó sus labios con los de la chica, fundiéndolos en un intenso beso.

Las manos de Isabelle se colaron bajo su camiseta, subiéndola a medida que sus manos avanzaban por el abdomen de Simon. A su vez, él recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, dejándola sobre su cintura.

Sus labios se separaron solo para que los del nefilim de ojos marrones bajara por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Izzy se apartó un poco para poder quitarle la camiseta y él hizo lo mismo con su vestido.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Elizabeth.

-He preparado algo...¡oh!

La puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Si queréis algo que comer, bajad.

Se escuchó desde fuera antes de oír las pisadas de su tutora alejarse por el pasillo.

Isabelle bufó y miró a Simon, quien estaba completamente sonrojado, lo que le provocó una carcajada.

-Anda, bajemos a comer algo-dijo Izzy riendo y se levantó.

Notó la mirada del chico todo el rato sobre ella, lo que le gustaba. Se puso el vestido y le lanzó la camiseta.

Cuando ambos estaban adecuadamente vestidos, bajaron a la cocina, donde se encontraron con Jace, Clary, Alec y Elizabeth.

El rubio y la tutora parecían estar hablando animadamente. Clary dibujaba en su cuaderno y levantó la vista para mirar a los recién llegados.

-Esto... Simon tienes la camiseta del revés.

Alec alzó las cejas hacia la pareja y vio a su hermana sonreír. Realmente estaba muy feliz esa última semana.

Simon salió rápidamente de la cocina y al poco tiempo volvió. Todos estaban sentados, solo había dos asientos libres consecutivos. El escogió el que estaba al lado de Isabelle.

-Espèro que cocines mejor que Izzy, Beth- dijo Jace antes que la susodicha le pateara en la espinilla.- ¡Pero es verdad!

Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto ella. Elizabeth sirvió la comida y se sentó en el sitio libre junto a Simon.

-tú y yo tenemos que empezar nuestro entrenamiento especial- dijo la tutora al ex-vampiro sonriendole.

-Empezaremos esta tarde, sin demoras.

-¿Esta tarde? -el chico miró de reojo a la chica de pelo negro.

-Así es, que os aproveche a todos-dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a los demás y empezando a comer.

* * *

-Izz, al final esta tarde no podemos ir a ver la película que te comenté.

-¿Por qué no? -le miró. -¿Tampoco podemos ir a cenar?

-em.. no. Elizabeth me dijo que hoy empezaremos a entrenar. Y no creo que terminemos temprano.

Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, espero que te vaya bien.

Simon notó el pequeño enfado de su novia. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir camino a la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando entró, obsevó que había colchonetas por el suelo, en una de ellas, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, estaba Elizabeth.

-¡Hola Simon!-se levantó y se acercó al chico.-Hoy te enseñaré los golpes básicos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ven- ambos se acercaron a uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento. -Repite mis movimientos.

Simon observó los movimientos de su tutora con sumo cuidado y luego los repitió no tan bien como ella.

-Más fuerte y rápido-le indicó.

Volvió a intentarlo. De estar Jace allí, seguro que se hubiese reído de él, pensó al ver que sus movimientos no se veían tan bien como los de Elizabeth.

Estuvieron con el muñeco de entrenamiento un buen rato, hasta que su tutora decidió que era hora de probarlo con una persona real, y como ella era la única presente, lo probaría con ella.

Elizabeth solo se dedicó a esquivarle con facilidad, hasta que de una buena patada, le tiró y se montó sobre él para bloquearle.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-le sonrió la chica antes de apartarse.

El ex-vampiro se levantó y se dirigió a los aseos para cambiarse de ropa.

-Espera, ¿te parece si nos vamos a tomar algún refresco o algo? Contigo creo que es con el que menos he hablado y así nos conocemos mejor.

El chico pareció pensarselo por algunos segundos, hasta que asintió.

-Está bien, ¿me esperas a que me cambie, Elizabeth?

-Claro, pero llámame mejor Beth- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!He tardado en actualizar y ya arreglé el capítulo, gracias a RonaldGarcia91 por avisar :)

* * *

Alec se despertó. Había dormido abrazado a Magnus, como lo había echo durante todas las noches después de lo ocurrido en Edom. Sonrió al ver que a su lado, el brujo aún permanecía dormido, así que decidió disfrutar de ese pequeño momento.

Solo había pasado cinco minutos observando a su compañero de cama cuando se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¡Por el Ángel, Magnus! ¡Despierta ahora mismo!-el nefilim decía esto mientras le sacudía, lo que causó que el brujo saltará de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Alec?¿Qué está mal?-los dedos del brujo emitían chispas de colores mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pared.

-No pasa nada, Magnus. Sólo que van a llegar en media hora, ¡y aún no hemos preparado la comida!- El chico de ojos azules se sentó en la cama, mirándole.

El brujo tras un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer una taza de café en las manos de su novio.

-¿me has molestado de mi plácido sueño para nada? Esta belleza no se mantiene sola. Sabes que puedo hacer aparecer la comida, nefilim estúpido.

-Pero no me gusta la comida que aparece así, pero no hay más remedio-se acercó a Magnus a darle un beso en la mejilla-Además, sabes perfectamente que duermas lo que duermas, siempre estás igual de guapo-y se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sé y ya que tenemos tiempo... -Dijo sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa que le decía Alexander lo que le esperaba aquella siguiente media hora.

* * *

Clary abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a su novio, acompañado de Isabelle y Elizabeth. Habían quedado en ir a recoger a Simon y a la pelirroja para ir después al loft de Magnus.

-¡No puedo creer que se haya dormido! -Decía Clary mientras miraba la puerta del baño con el ceño fruncido- Ayer llegó tarde.

-Ayer se nos fue el tiempo. No nos dimos cuenta de la hora -respondió Beth, lo que produjo una mirada de sorpresa de todos- es un buen sitio ese de Pandemonium.

En ese momento, salió Simon.

-Siento la espera, podemos irnos ya.

Isabelle fue la primera en salir, sin saludar siquiera a su novio. Los demás le siguieron por la puerta.

-Izzy-dijo Simon, acercándose a la chica y agarrándole la mano, pero esta la apartó con rapidez-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, ¿debería pasarme algo? -Le miró con las cejas alzadas

-¿Aún sigues enfadada porque ayer cancelé nuestra cita?

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo te fue en el entrenamiento en Pandemonium?

-No tenía pensado ir, pero Beth me dijo de ir a tomar algo y la llevé ahí... No quería que te enfadaras.

-¿Beth? ¿La llamas así?

-¿Estás celosa? -Los labios de Simon formaron una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a decir Izzy, algo mas alto de lo normal. Lo que se ganó alguna mirada de los mundanos que pasaban por allí-Yo nunca estaría celosa, no me hacen competencia.

-En eso tienes razón-y aprovechó para besarla rápidamente en los labios justo en la puerta del loft de Magnus.

Jace llamó y abrió un Alec con el cabello mojado, señal de que se había duchado hace poco.

-Bienvenidos-dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

-¿Un simple "Bienvenidos" para recibir a tu fantástico parabatai? Espero que la comida esté rica.

Diciendo esto, Magnus salió de la cocina. Llevaba puesto un gorro de chef, pero no de color blanco, si no con mucho colores y purpurina, lo único que sólo e quedaría bien al gran brujo de Brooklyn, y en sus manos platos en los que anteriormente había vaciado las cajas de comida china que habia hecho aparecer minutos antes en la cocina

Pero antes de llegar a la mesa, el brujo se quedó mirando a la rubia que acababa de entrar. Tenía la sensación de que la conocía, de que la había visto en otro lado, pero en ese momento, no sabia de qué. Sólo sabía que su presencia no le traía buena sensaciones.

-Tú debes de ser Magnus, ¿cierto?

-Así es -dijo el brujo- tú eres Elizabeth

Tras la pequeña presentación, todos se sentaron a comer. Había una conversación animada, sobre todo entre Jace y Beth, pero Magnus estaba callado. Extrañamente callado, se dio cuenta Alec.

Después de la comida, todos se sentaron en el sofá. Clary y Simon empezaron a hablar sobre un nuevo anime que ambos habían comenzado a ver. Isabelle comentaba algo con su hermano. Jace y Elizabeth seguían con su conversación y Magnus seguía en silencio, envuelto en sus pensamientos y acariciando a Presidente Miau.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio perturbada cuando Isabelle recibió un mensaje de su madre. El Instituto de Roma había sido atacado.


	5. Discusiones

_**Capítulo 4: Discusiones.**_

Isabelle se despertó y sonrió al escuchar el latido lento del corazón en el pecho de Simon. Él la había abrazado durante toda la noche.

Se separó un poco y le miró. Su cara no estaba tan serena como lo estaba siempre que dormía. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

-Simon-le llamó mientras le sacudía el hombro suavemente-despierta

Y se despertó. Su mirada confundida se posó sobre ella.

-¿Qui-quién eres? -Su mirada seguía sin reconocerla a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, con rapidez, alejándose de ella.

-Soy yo, Isabelle -su voz sonaba débil, como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

-Isabelle-el chico pronunció su nombre lentamente, tratando de recordar.

La cazadora de sombras permanecía quieta. No podía soportar la idea de que Simon la olvidará. No otra vez. Ella cerró los ojos, intentado que el dolor que ella sentía por dentro, no se reflejara en su cara.

Por la mente del nefilim pasaron muchos recuerdos. Él y ella en Taki's. Él bebiendo su sangre. La noche en la que llegó a Idris. Ellos besándose. Isabelle herida en Edom. La noche anterior...

La cara de Simon cambió de confusión a reconocimiento.

-Izzy -se acercó a ella, cogiendo su mano derecha, donde se podía ver la runa de la visión entre las dos suyas.-No sé que ha pasado, no...no me había pasado antes. No desde que empecé a recordar.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron para encontrarse con los ojos marrones que tanto le gustaba.

-No me vuelvas a olvidar-su voz sonó a ruego y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, estaba entre los brazos de Simon.

-Nunca quise hacerlo, Isabelle.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Idris?-preguntó Clary a Elizabeth, actual responsable del Instituto, ya que todos los directores del Instituto estaban en Idris en una reunión por el ataque al Instituto de Roma.

-Se han confirmado que no eran cazadores oscuros. Pero si iban vestidos como ellos.

-¿Ha habido supervivientes? -Preguntó esta vez Jace.

-Sí, dos chicos y una niña pequeña. La pobre se ha quedado sin padres-Beth hizo una mueca.

En ese momento, Isabelle y Simon entraron en la cocina.

Clary les contó a los recién llegados las noticias mientras que Jace y Beth hablaban en voz baja.

-Se tiran todo el dia así-murmuró cuando terminó se contarles todo.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien-dijo Simon mirándole

-Son buenos amigos-dijo Izzy a la vez que se servía un vaso de zumo y se lo ofrecía a Simon.

-Demasiado buenos...-Clary cogió el zumo de Simon.

-Eh, Fray, el zumo era mío-protestó, pero no se lo quitó.

Simon entró en la sala de entrenamiento, encontrando al fin a la persona que buscaba.

-Fray-se acercó a la colchoneta donde ella estaba sentada y se dejó caer al lado.

-Lewis-dijo esta, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Llevaba un buen rato buscándote, no me imaginé que estuvieras aquí.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas? -la pelirroja posó su vista sobre su mejor amigo.

-Sabes, aún no hemos cumplido los dieciocho y... Tú y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, al menos eso recuerdo, confío en ti más que a ninguna otra persona y.. Me encantaria que fueras mi parabatai.

-¡Simon!-le abrazó con fuerza-claro que quiero ser tu parabatai, me encantaria.

El chico correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, sonriendo. Desde que se había convertido en nefilim, eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

-Como me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú, que me recuerdes.

-No vas a librarte tan fácil de mí, Fray -sonrió, alborotándole el pelo mientras se separaba.

La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Jace, que se quedó mirando a ambos con las cejas alzadas.

-Aquí estás, Clary.

Simon miró a su futura parabatai, notando su ceño fruncido y miró a Jace, quién parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Nos dejas solo, Simon? Tengo que hablar con Clary.

La chica se levantó, tirando de la mano a su amigo y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Mi futuro parabatai no es quién molesta aquí-y tras salir ella, tirando de Simon hacia fuera, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Más tarde, en el entrenamiento, Alec fue hasta el Instituto como le habia pedido Jace. Ese dia, practicaron con la espada. Jace y Alec, Clary y Simon como parabatais, o futuros parabatais, formaron pareja. A Isabelle le tocó con Elizabeth.

El combate de práctica entre Alec y Jace fue intenso, pero el rubio consiguió desarmarlo.

El de Simon y Clary no fue tan profesional. La pelirroja lo desarmó y consiguió una protesta de este.

Pero la práctica de Isabelle e Elizabeth fue la más realista. La morena aunque no estaba tan acostumbrada a utilizar la espada, detuvo todos los golpes de la tutora y le proporcionó algunos, difíciles de parar. En algún momento, Isabelle sintió la espada de Elizabeth deslizarse por su piel y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la tutora.

Esto la hizo enfadarse más y dejándose llevar por la rabia, consiguió que la mujer rubia la desarmara.

Izzy miró a Beth antes de salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Iz-petó en la puerta de la habitación de la chica-¿puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Simon.

-¿Aún no te lo has curado?-el chico miró el corte en su brazo y se acercó a ella, cogiéndole el brazo delicadamente.

-Lo hizo a propósito-dijo mirando a su novio sacar su estela.

-¿Cómo lo va a hacer a propósito? -Empezó a dibujar una iratze sobre la pálida piel de la chica-estaba preocupada por si te había hecho daño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo ha hecho a propósito-volvió a repetir.

-Que estés molesta porque hayas perdido, no quiere decir...

-¡Te he dicho que lo hizo a propósito Simon! -Levantó el tono de voz.

-No creo que así fuera, Iz, seguramente estés cofundida, ella dijo que fue sin querer-términó de dibujar la runa y se guardó la estela.

-¿La vas a creer a ella antes que a mí? -Isabelle cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Tú estás molesta porque has perdido...

-Fuera- la chica del pelo negro señaló la puerta, mirando a Simon con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Izzy...

-He dicho que fuera-le cortó, empujandole hacia la puerta.

Simon salió, mirando a Isabelle antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.


End file.
